


Mistaken

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Series: TanaNoya - Firsts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff, I could write for them for years, I've decided, M/M, and there's no going back, headaches for everyone, they're my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: Right now, Noya felt betrayed.When Tanaka was into men after all… why not into Noya?Noya’s eyes widened when he heard the squeaking sound of a door gliding open. Slow, slouchy footsteps came towards him, and, feeling like a deer in the headlights Noya was unable to move his body away from the kitchen sink. Two arms slung around his waist, and his insides twisted painfully.“Here you are”, he heard Tanaka’s voice, slurred and deep, as if he had just woken up from a deep, alcohol-infused slumber. “Thought you’d already left”, Tanaka groaned into Noya’s ear, arms hanging heavy around his waist. God, the smaller one thought in horror, he confuses me with his date! Just how drunk are you, Ryu?





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I thought about was the actual mistake, the other parts emerged while writing this.  
> Have fun! ☆～（ゝ。∂）
> 
> |_・)

„Don’t stay up late, won’t you?”

Tanaka side-eyed his roommate while he himself was busy squeezing his arms into his tight-fitting leather jacket.

“Do you hear me?”

Noya, the aforementioned roommate was slouching on their worn-out couch, wrapped into a blanket, listening to some obnoxiously loud music while working on his term paper.

“Yeah, yeah, _Mom_ , I heard you”, Noya sneered back lazily, alternating between writing and stuffing his face with sweets, chips and whatever he might find in between the couch’s cushions. “You just saying this cause you don’t want me to be here when you’re back with your date.”

“That’s only half the truth”, Tanaka admitted, “I’m always caring about you.”

“Okay, so you actually _are_ my Mom, Ryu”, Noya joked, showing Tanaka a grin before turning back his work while Tanaka peeked out his tongue. “I won’t be here, promise.”

Noya’s attention remained onto his laptop, and the smaller one didn’t realize the worried look his roommate gave him.

“You should go out more, too”, Tanaka murmured, half convinced the other one wouldn’t even hear him, but Noya’s mouth turned into an irritated pout.

“You’re gonna be late, Ryu”, Noya said blankly, eyes tacked onto the bright screen in front. He merely listened to the sound of keys being grabbed, a door being opened and closed, and then the room fell silent, except for Noya’s blasting music, of course. He sighed.

 _What’s the point in dating when the one person I want would never even date me_ Noya thought, frowning. _Everyone else would just be a distraction, anyway._

Noya’s lonely evening went by fast, term paper as good as finished when the moon already began to rise above the city’s skyline. Noya decided for a quick shower, then a dinner consisting of a leftover cup of instant noodles and even more chips, accentuated by a shitty 80’s movie he had seen approximately about a thousand times already (but it always makes him giggle, so it would suffice). He had a pretty decent evening until the mandatory love scene flickered by, and Noya’s overfatigued brain imagined what his roommate was doing right now. The thought of a woman lying in Tanaka’s defined arms wormed itself before his mind’s eye, and he had to shake his head forcefully to get it out. He didn’t want to think about Tanaka incessantly, but apparently his brain always decided otherwise.

Since the time the taller wing spiker discovered that dates were actually a thing he had about one or two, sometimes even three per week, always stumbling into their shared apartment with some dumb… _bimbo_ , always drunk as heck, giggling and already groping at each other. It had happened more than once that Noya had blundered into a heavy, heated groping session, and he had to collect all his leftover restraint to not kick the _damn_ woman out of the door.

Noya startled out of his shallow sleep, glanced at his phone with a frown, blinded by the bright screen for a second before realizing it was already 2 AM. _Shit_. He yanked up into a sitting position, eyes darting around the room to search for an evidence if Tanaka had maybe already come back with his date, but apparently it wasn’t the case. The last thing Noya wanted to witness right now would be his crush clinging onto a woman’s lips. He was about to wrangle out of the blanket when he heard a scraping sound coming from the door.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck...!_

Whatever gods might hate him tonight had just decided to mess even more with his sanity. Noya cursed quietly, slipping his feet out of the blanket and tugging his laptop under his arm, stumbling towards his room in the dark to not witness whatever might happen, when the door flung open, revealing two moonlit human-shaped shadows, entangled in each other, panting and giggling softly while shimmying through the door. Noya heard the keys falling to the ground, then the door fell shut with a loud _pang_ , and Noya tried to move as slow and silent as possible, tried to get out of the room without being detected, heart stuttering in his chest like mad.

“God, you sm-smell so good”, he heard Tanaka’s alcohol-infested voice slur, and almost wanted to gag hearing this.

“And I like touching your muscles, Tanaka-kun”, another voice replied, and Noya froze on the spot. _A male voice_. “Please, take off your – j-just take that off, okay?” Noya heard some fumbling and rustling, and then something fell on the floor, immediately followed by wet, disgustingly loud kissing noises.

“What do you want to do f-first?”, Tanaka hummed, sounding obviously full to the gills, kissing the other one – _a fucking guy!_ – again, with moist sounds, hands darting into the other one’s short hair.

“Dunno”, the other one murmured playfully, voice muffled as he was likely speaking against Tanaka’s skin. _His slightly tanned, firm, perfect skin._ “I c-can suck you off, i-if you want.”

 _Ough! Quit this shit!_ Noya felt the heat rushing into his face, a heavy, painful clump building inside his throat, and he turned on the spot, ignoring the fact that the other one would maybe hear his footsteps. Without looking back he darted towards his bedroom, opening and closing the door with way too much noise and after he deposited his laptop on his desk he fell onto his bed face first, tears staining his cheeks even before his head touched the pillow.

 

*

 

Noya could say that this maybe was one of the worst nights he ever had. He was crying and sobbing like a preschooler, tossing and turning in between his much too hot and itchy bedsheets, racking his brain every single second for hours over what he had witnessed earlier.

Tanaka brought home a _guy_.

Not one of those generic broads one could find a thousandfold in every bar five miles around the campus, each of them looking just like the other one. He brought a guy. Tanaka was with a _guy_.

_Why?_

Noya’s brain seemed to slowly disintegrate, rotating around the same question again and again. Fortunately, even if the gods of coincidence had maybe betrayed him earlier he hadn’t heard any more noises, as it would surely kill him if he had heard anything coming from the other one’s room _. A guy._ It felt different, completely different, now that Tanaka had brought a guy home. Girls didn’t matter for Noya, they were around here then and now, and Noya grew accustomed to them loitering in their kitchen the morning after their one-night stand.

It was something different with a guy.

Noya’s brain began to hurt painfully when it was around four AM.

He didn’t want to go out of his room, never again.

At five AM his vision began to slur, and his eyes felt as if they had taken a trip through the Gobi Desert on their own. His head hurt so much he wasn’t even able to form a coherent thought anymore, and that was the moment he decided to leave his cave to take some Aspirin or Ibuprofen – or, well, dope, whatever he would come by first, as long as it would help him to withstand this fucked up night. Noya sat up, fingers pressed into his temple, the darkness of his room slurring before his eyes, and then, one step after another he walked out of his room. Cautiously he wandered through the living room into the kitchen where they had stored their medications, and with squinnied eyes he turned on the small light above the stove. What felt like a lighting bold before his eyes was probably just as dim as his phone on lowest settings, and with a frown Noya rummaged through the drawers in search of a pill-shaped release to alleviate his headache. Noya let out a huffed laugh, annoyed by his own piteousness. Never in his life had he cried so much to force a headache out of his body. Thinking about it, he had actually _never_ cried because of some emotional pain. _Huh. New shit, different day, I guess._ Noya gulped down the pill with some water, felt the thumb-sized medication slide down his throat in a nauseously slow pace, then he sat down at their kitchen table, feeling wobbly and done all over.

At six AM his brain slowly began to return normal. All the time he was sitting at the table, eyes narrowed and head propped onto his hand, sleep tugging him away every so often, but the thought of Tanaka with his _fucking_ male date yanked him out of his sleep permanently. When his arms began to hurt Noya decided to drink another full glass of water (to refill the tanks, as his mother would say), then he just wanted to crawl under his sheets to never see the sunlight ever again, not speaking of his jerk of a roommate. How could Tanaka even dare to bring a guy home? Noya never felt his goal so close yet so far, because when Tanaka was with girls he felt assured that the sole problem was that Tanaka simply wasn’t attracted to men, but right now, Noya felt betrayed.

When Tanaka was into men after all… why not into Noya?

Noya’s eyes widened when he heard the squeaking sound of a door gliding open. Slow, slouchy footsteps came towards him, and, feeling like a deer in the headlights Noya was unable to move his body away from the kitchen sink. He gulped down the last bits of cool water when he felt two arms sling around his waist, and his insides twisted painfully.

“Here you are”, he heard Tanaka’s voice, slurred and deep, as if he had just woken up from a deep, alcohol-infused slumber.

_What? Here am I?_

“Thought you’d already left”, Tanaka groaned into Noya’s ear, arms hanging heavy around his waist. _God,_ the smaller one thought in horror, _he confuses me with his date! Just how drunk are you, Ryu?_ Noya nose caught a hunch of Tanaka’s smell, and his intestines almost cramped. He reeked of alcohol, sweating it through every pore, stinking of it like he had just bathed in booze.

“Ryu…”, Noya murmured, hushed, heat pooling into his ears, a inwardly he begged for the other one to please, _please_ let go of him and to draw him closer the same time. Noya felt Tanaka’s smelly breath against his neck, drawing a shiver out of the other one.

“Shhhh”, Tanaka mumbled, smiling into Noya’s hairline, “Don’t tell me… y-you don’t l-like it.”

Noya’s heart leapt against his chest, noticing Tanaka’s wet lips brushing against his electrified neck, body twitching against the other one’s inadvertently. Tanaka let out another deep, hushed growl right into Noya’s ear, a tune that went straight through Noya’s body into his suddenly much too tight pants.

“Yeah, I thought so”, Tanaka hummed, smiling lips pressed into the soft spot between Noya’s neck and shoulder, and he pressed his lower body against Noya’s, sluggishly grinding against his ass. “It feels so good, being so close to you…”

“Ryu, please”, Noya muttered through his teeth, eyes closed shut in blissful delight, hips twitching against the other one’s unconsciously. “p-please…”

“What’re you beggin’ for”, Tanaka asked, still not noticing into whose ass he was grinding to, tentatively trailing a wet line from Noya’s neck up to his ear with his tongue. “You wanna get fucked, amirite?”

With almost bursting heart Noya realized Tanaka’s hard, attention seeking erection straining against his backside, and panic rose inside him when he noticed that Tanaka’s warm, bruised hands slowly squeezing themselves between Noya’s skin and the cloth of his sweatpants. He let his hips shrug into the taller one’s, drawing a delightful laughter out of Tanaka as his tall, calloused hands glide towards Noya’s half-hard length. Oh how much Noya yearned for this, how many nights he stood awake, thinking about this, touching himself for at least a tiny bit of sole release. How many nights he wished for Tanaka to pry his door open, slipping besides Noya into the sheets and fucking him until he would maybe forget all his lonely, desperate nights pinning over his best friend of years. Oh how he wished this, and right now it was really, truly happening, and Noya wished for nothing else but to end this disaster in literally any kind of way.

“Ryu, stop this”, Noya begged, and this time, Tanaka seemed to realize that something was off.

“N-Noya…?”, the taller one murmured, retracting his hands out of the other one’s pants, staring at him when Noya turned around to face him, embarrassment tinting his face into the darkest shades of red.

“Hey” Noya pressed out, trying to summon a hole to vanish into, and Tanaka yanked away from his friend.

“Dear fucking god”, he hissed, watching Noya with fright, “Noya, I’m so – so fucking sorry! Dear lord –“

“It’s – I’m sorry”, Noya blurted out, adjusting his pants with shivering fingers, “I should have said something earlier.”

“No”, Tanaka retorted, brushing his hands through his face with force, as if he could just rub away the situation, “Listen, I – this was – I drank waaay too much.”

“I realized that”, Noya gave back with a chuckle, not able to not amuse himself about his taller friend currently blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Oh god”, Tanaka blurted out again, turning on the spot, both hands brushing over his face and into his short, outgrown hair. “I thought, you – you look just like him, fuck…!”

“Ah, _him_ ”, Noya remarked snidely, crossing his arms before his chest, amusement forgotten the moment Tanaka mentioned his male lover.

“Yeah, him”, Tanaka gave back emotionless, eyebrows twitching. “You have a problem with that?”

Noya glanced at his oldest friend as if he had just insulted his mother. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Ah, I’m sorry”, Tanaka gave back, realizing that he had said something clearly wrong. When Noya noticed how Tanaka’s pupils suddenly widened in awareness he feared that Tanaka had just understand way more than Noya wanted him to ever, ever understand. “God, damn”, Tanaka continued, looking at his short friend with wide eyes. “Listen, Noya, I’m –“

“No”, Noya intervened, angrily, “You listen now. You – _fuck_ , Ryu, you know how I, err… I mean…” Noya sighed, waving his hand in annoyance, “You know, fuck this, just… go to your fucking lover and do whatever you want to do! I don’t really care, just… go.”

“Noya!” Tanaka yelled his best friend’s nickname when the smaller one stormed out of the room, hammering the door shut behind him a second time this day.

 

*

 

A whole day passed without one of them running into the other one, and Noya was sure if he would maybe move out silently, leave the land and sign up for NASA’s space program he was far enough away from Tanaka to be safe he would never see into the other one’s eyes again. He never wanted to see a single toe from the other one, not talking about his face or hands or… whatever, nothing, nope, not even a hair. Noya wanted to bury himself into his sheets and lay there until the chill breath of death gets him. It was already getting dark again when he opened his sleep-deprived eyes again, noticing in relief that at least his throbbing headache was gone – sadly there were no pills to soothe heartache the same way. Noya took a quick glance at his phone when he saw the screen brightening for a moment, and he snaked one of his arms out of his fluffy cavern to see whoever dared to foil his plans of dying alone and silent of shame.

 

_Ryu:_

_Can we talk?_

 

Noya’s heart twisted inside his chest, reading this, and he tossed his phone away, turned onto his back and watched the ceiling. He let out a huffed laugh. _Well, what worse could happen?_ He sighed, flipping the blanket away, and trotted through their shared living room to Ryu’s bedroom. Softly he knocked at the other one’s door, remembering that Tanaka might had a heavy hangover, and when he slowly opened the door he couldn’t help but chuckle. Ryu was sitting at the edge of his rumpled bed, window open to let last night’s odor out, holding his head like he feared it just might fall off. With one eye closed tightly he glanced towards the door, blushing slightly when he realized that he had a visitor.

“Don’t laugh”, Ryu commented, voice hoarse but with a smirk tugging at his lips, and Noya tried to suppress his laughter.

“Do you… want something to drink?”, Noya asked, cautiously. They maybe had been going through a hard night, but they were still friends, and friends help each other through their hangover.

“Water, please”, Tanaka answered, startled by the volume of his own voice. “Or mercury, if you got some, to kill me on the spot.”

“Ah, I could open some thermometers”, Noya joked, went back to the kitchen and sat beside Tanaka afterwards with a glass of clear, appealing water in his hand. They sat in tranquil silence for a while, only the slow sips of Tanaka breaking the silence.

“Did you ever –“

“I wasn’t –“

The boys glanced at each other, falling silent again with a smile on their lips, then Tanaka decided to talk first.

“I never brought a guy home before”, he stated, answering Noya’s silent question. “This was… the first time, actually.”

“Ah”, Noya replied, so many questions in his mind that he wasn’t able to prioritize even one.

“A-and we had no sex”, Tanaka added, blushing slightly after saying this so bluntly. “Just… I – I thought you maybe wanted to know.”

“But you seemed very eager to do so”, Noya replied, eyes lingering onto the floor instead of Tanaka. He heard his friend sigh deeply, fumbling with the empty glass in his hands.

“Yeah”, he eventually gave back, sounding even more embarrassed, “But I… you know… heck, is this ridiculous…!” He murmured quietly, then he looked at Noya, uncertainty written over his face. “I couldn’t… it would not get – _god_ Noya, stop giggling, you know what I mean!”

Noya choked down his amusement, looking at Tanaka who was blushing delightfully. “Sorry”, he said through clenched teeth. “Ryu, don’t feel bad. That happens to the best of us.”

Tanaka buried his face into his hands, muffled curses against his palms, empty glass falling down to the carpeted floor and rolling under the bed.

“But not to me!”, Tanaka whined back, showing Noya his slightly red eyes, clearly a leftover gift from last night’s heavy drinking, “He was beautiful, really! He was gorgeous and I couldn’t even…”

Tanaka side-eyed Noya, who was showing him a fake smile, and again he felt immediately that he shouldn’t have said that.

“Noya –“

“You don’t owe me anything”, Noya intervened, elbows propped onto his knees, looking down onto the floor. “Really, Ryu. You don’t have to feel sorry for me just because I’m too dumb to sort my stupid feelings.”

Noya stood up, decided that he had said whatever was necessary. He just wanted to get out of here, out of the apartment, and soon before long, out of their shared life. When he was already standing in the doorway Noya heard Tanaka sigh heavily. The taller one, realizing that this was a moment he could only go big or go home decided that it was time to accept that there was no use to hold back anything, anymore.

“He looked just like you.”

Noya turned back, slowly, saw Tanaka smiling untypically gently. “That’s why I confused you for him in the kitchen.”

“What…?” Noya was confused, utterly and completely confused. He stood in the doorway dumbfounded, brain running wild like a hamster wheel.

“I brought him home because he looked so much like you”, Tanaka continued, “Same height, same hair, same eyes, even your nose… He looked like you, and yet I wasn’t able to do… well, _it_ with him, because he looked like you and still… wasn’t you.”

Noya felt a knot burst inside his chest, a knot made of steel, crumble into a thousand butterflies that filled his whole body with a feeling so sweet he immediately felt tears staining behind his eyes. Noya’s mouth gaped open when Tanaka tormented himself to stand up, staggering for a moment, then he walked towards the irritated mess standing in his doorway.

“You… mean it?”, Noya asked, with thin voice, so utterly opposite his normal self that Tanaka could nothing but grin when he wormed his hand around Noya’s smaller, trembling one.

“Never meant something more serious”, Tanaka replied, surprised by his much too cheesy choice of words, but he was sure: when it came at Noya, he would do anything, cheesy or not, to make him happy from now on. “All this… girls were only substitutes”, he explained, tried to show Noya the most reassuring smile he was able to while his stomach steadily tried to inform him that he suddenly disliked water much as he disliked alcohol. “I… like for such a long, long time, Yuu…”

Suddenly, maybe because of Tanaka saying his given name so casually, Noya flung his arms around the taller one, tiptoeing before him, drawing him into a hasty, emotional kiss, sweet, small lips pressed against Tanaka’s dry one’s, coaxing a moan out of his mouth he didn’t know he was able to produce.

“Can you… hm… pinch me so I know this… is not a dream?”, Noya asked mid-kissing, and Tanaka could feel him smile broadly against his mouth. Tanaka did as he was told and bit softly into the smaller one’s lower lip, making him hum delightfully into his mouth. After a much too short moment Noya let go of Tanaka’s lips, showing the wing spiker a wide, content smile, and Tanaka could do nothing but kiss the smaller one’s pointy nose, already asking himself since when he was able to act like a sappy lovebird. Not that he didn’t liked it, as long as the other lovebird would be Noya. His stomach craved its attention once more, and Tanaka felt a painful twist inside his throat.

“And now”, he burped, turning away from the smaller, grinning one, “I have to hurl, for a few hours maybe. And if you still want me after that, we go out and talk this through.”

Tanaka gave Noya a quick peck onto his cheek, a gentle, tender gesture Noya never had expected, then the wing spiker beelined to the bathroom, giving out disgusting choking noises a second later.

“I can hold your hair if you want!”, Noya chirped, smiling foolishly at the thought that, from now on he would not be forced to talk with strangers in his kitchen the morning after, ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ﾍ(･_|  
> I like swearing. 
> 
> Comment if you feel like it, I'd really apprechiate it!


End file.
